Programacion entretenida
by Melina no Sukoorpion
Summary: un acto entretenido de programacion de television los Caballeros Dorados


Programación

Shun y Afrodita: Televisión!-en coro-

Saga: Televisión!-novelesco-

Shaka: La mejor programación!-como comercial-

Shaka: Este sábado no se aparte de Televisión

Saga: A las quince en cine de estreno...

Se oye música de misterio:

Saga: La Indomable..

Dohko: La Indomable, una mujer atrapada por su pasado

Es interrumpido el musical por Afrodita que aparece por ahí:

Afrodita¡Suéltame Pasado! TT-afeminado-

Regresa el musical:

Dohko: La Indomable... una mujer que tuvo que enfrentar el violento mundo de los hombres

Saga¡Pero nadie pudo con La Indomable!

Dohko¡El sábado a las quince La Indomable estará en su pantalla..!

Saga: Si ella quiere u.u

Sigue otro musical mas movido:

Shaka: Y a las diecisiete.. Un nuevo episodio de la serie que conmueve a millones de espectadores

Shura corriendo de un lado a otro: Dos servidores públicos que recorren sin descanso las calles de los Angeles para cumplir su importante misión!

Shaka: Los... Basureros de Los Angeles!

Shura: No se lo pierda Los Basureros de Los Angeles este sábado a las diecisiete-aun corriendo-

Afrodita y Shun nuevamente: Televisión!

Saga: Televisión

Shaka: La mejor programación

Dohko: No se pierda la próxima emisión de..!

Todos los caballeros dorados con varios instrumentos:

Todos: La Kermés de los Sábados! La Kermés de los Sábados!-cantando contentos-

Camus: La Kermés de Los Sábados!

Todos: La Kermés de Los Sábados lleva alegría a la familia en el hogar!

Camus: Con cargamento de.. Concursos!

Milo: Sorteos!

Camus: Música!

Milo: Sorteos!

Camus: Alegría!

Milo: Sorteos!

Camus: Córtala!

Milo: Bueno!

Camus: Con un elenco multiestelar de atracciones internacionales

Milo: Recién llegados de Europa

Camus: Los niños cantores del Tirol

Empiezan a cantar varios niños cerca de los Caballeros en alemán:

Milo: Los niños cantores del Tirol!

Camus: Véalos.. antes de que crezcan!

Mu: Y prosiguiendo con el multiestelar desfile de primera figura: La Nueva y Valiente Voz de nuestra música ciudadana

MM: Valentín Moral... El Macho

Aparece Aioros cantando y tocando piano:

Aioros: RRRRRecuerdo aquella noche en que la deje, pero.. No me acuerdo a donde la deje! Tal vez la olvide en el colectivo iba toda de gris ella en particular es lindona, responde al nombre de Juana. Donde fue..?-es interrumpido por el otro grupo de caballeros y sus instrumentos-

Todos: La Kermés de los Sábados! La Kermés de los Sábados!

Aldebarán: Y como broche de gala de La Kermés de los Sábados el sensacional entretenimiento "el que piensa... pierde!"

Aiora: No deje de ver como todos los sábados La Kermés de Los Sábados el próximo domingo

Se oye un musical de la edad media:

Shaka: Continuando con su ciclo de difusión cultural, Televisión ofrece un nuevo aporte para la cultura del pueblo

Dohko: Cultura Para Todos, literatura, artes plásticas, conciertos, danza, dactilografía..

Shaka: Para el enriquecimiento espiritual de toda la familia..

Dohko: Vea Cultura Para Todos en su horario habitual de las tres de la mañana

Shun y Afrodita: Televisión!-en coro-

Camus: Televisio'!-ríe-

Aiora: La mejor programacio' jejeje

Kiki apareciendo: Mami, Mami cuantas polillas!

Aioros: No se preocupe Señora! Mata polillas Nopol!-como héroe- Cuida su ropa!

Shaka y Dohko: Nopol, Nopol-varias veces cantando como fondo-

Milo: Polillas que se desacatan

Shaka, Milo y Dohko: Nopol, Nopol, Nopol, Nopol, Nopol.. las mata!

Milo: Aplique Nopol donde hay polillas...

Shaka Milo y Dohko: Nopol, Nopol, Nopol

Shaka: Estiran..

Milo, Shaka y Dohko: La pata!..

Aioros: Querían comerse la ropa... Pero Nopol las destruyo!

Dohko, Shaka y Milo: Psss, Psss, Psss -fingiendo que ponen el producto- Nopol, Nopol, Nopol, las mata!

Camus: Que porquería se me ocurrió uu. Inmundicia asquerosa, líquidos malos ¬¬

Aioros: Pero mata las polillas-murmura-

Camus: Eso es lo que me enferma, que mata a las polillitas

Aioros: Mata a las polillitas-haciéndole burla a Camus- Es un bicho dañino

Camus: Por que?

Aioros: Se comen la ropa!

Camus: Y que crees que coma! Tallarines! Es una polillita de un italiano cree que va andar comiendo pan ¬¬

Milo: Polillas audaces y canallas..!

Shaka y Dohko: Nopol, Nopol..

Milo Shaka y Dohko: Nopol, Nopol! Las desmaya!

Milo: Aplique Nopol donde hay polillas

Shaka, Dohko y Milo: Nopol(x4)

Shaka: Las mantiene..

Dohko, Milo y Shaka: A raya!

Aioros: A estas ya no les quedara ganas de comerse la ropa!

Camus: Esa polillita come ropa por que tiene hambre, a lo mejor esta juntando ropita para llevar al nido, por que esta la dulce espera de un polillitito por venir, puede estar preñadita la loca TT-conmovido- y tu la estas fumigando con esa porquería!

Aioros: -trata de calmarlo-

Milo: Polillas que volando aparecen..

Aioros, Shaka, Dohko y Milo: Nopol(x4) las fortalece!

Milo: Aplique Nopol donde hay polillas

Shaka: Engordan...

Aioros, Dohko y Milo: Y crecen!

Aioros: Polillitas la ropa esta servida y mas rica con Nopol! Nopol en sus tres sabores! Lana, algodón y poliéster!

Shaka: Nopol..

Dohko: Nopol..

Milo: Nopol

Shaka, Dohko y Milo: Nopol las fortalece!

Camus: -aplaude al frente suyo y mira sus palmas-

Dohko: Y eso?

Camus: Una polilla-mostrándosela muerta-

Bueno el acto es original de Les Luthiers, asi que casi todo el credito es a ellos XP


End file.
